Mistletoe Mishap
by lil'hp fan124
Summary: Hisoka's having a bad day, so Tsuzuki sets up some mistletoe to cheer him up. But will his atempt make Hisoka's day better or make it a turn for the worst? One-shot.


Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Yami no Matsuei.

A/N: This is the result of a plot bunny I got over the weekend. I know it's a bit past the holidays, but I really don't care. I had a lot of fun writing this, especially when it came to Saya and Yuma. Please remember to R&R!

_Italic_ are the characters' thoughts or emphasis on a specific word

Ne- Hey

Baka-Idiot

Kawaii-Cute

Gomen- I'm sorry

Ja ne- See you later

Hentai- Pervert

* * *

(Hisoka's POV)

"Hisoka-chan! Where are you?"

"Ne, Hisoka-chan, if you wanted to play hide and seek, you should have told us!"

"We definitely would have given you a head start!"

I frowned. Playing hide and seek with Saya and Yuma was the _last _thing I wanted to do. This was more like hide from Saya and Yuma until they got bored and gave up. But it didn't look like that was going to happen anytime soon. Not today at least. The girls' voices grew louder as they came closer to my hiding spot.

"You're going to look adorable in the outfit we picked out for you, Soka-chan."

"Tsuzuki won't be able to keep his hands off of you!"

They burst into giggles. Their voices grew fainter as they continued down the hall. After a moment, the hall was silent.

I opened the door of the storage closet I had been hiding in and poked my head out. The Hokkaido girls were thankfully, nowhere to be seen. I couldn't feel their emotions either, which meant that they weren't hiding behind a corner, waiting to tackle me. I slipped out of the storage closet and sighed with relief as I closed the door behind me. I knew I was safe for now.

I slowly rubbed my temple as I stared at the window across from me. Outside, Meifu was covered in a blanket of white as snow continued to fall from the grey sky.

I knew I should have called in sick. Coming to work today had definitely been a mistake. Actually, leaving my house this morning had been a mistake. I knew from the moment I had woken up and looked out my window to see the foot of snow that had fallen overnight, that today wasn't going to be a good day. I hated the cold and the fact that it was snowing made it only worse. I had called Tsuzuki this morning and had told him that I wasn't going to work today. But of course, Tsuzuki would have none of that. He had shown up at my house ten minutes later and dragged me to work, insisting that we should have a snowball fight on the way home.

Getting chased by Say and Yuma wasn't making today any better. They had cornered me earlier this morning, Saya carrying a large Pinkhouse bag while Yuma carried a camera. They insisted that they had an early Christmas present for me. Their "present" was a maid outfit they had bought, complete with cat ears, a tail, and a bell to waer around my neck. I immediately fled.

Thankfully, I had managed to avoid the girls for most of the morning and had not bumped into them. Yet. I turned and quickly began to walk towards my office. If I could make it to the office without bumping into Saya and Yuma, then I'd be safe for the rest of the day. I could lock the door and know that I wouldn't have to worry about them bothering me.

I shivered and shoved my hands into my pockets. Why did it have to be so _cold _in here? I knew Tatsumi was trying to save money by using the heat as little as possible, but this was ridiculous. I was beginning to think that it might be colder _inside _than it was outside.

I stopped outside the office Tsuzuki and I shared. I turned the doorknob and frowned. The door was locked. Why would Tsuzuki lock the door?

I knocked on the door. "Tsuzuki," I said. "Why did you lock the door?"

"Just a minute, Hisoka!" Tsuzuki called back.

I bit my lip and looked around uneasily. Why did I get the feeling that Saya and Yuma were going to pop up out of nowhere and ambush me? I tried the door again, which was still locked. I sighed impatiently. What was taking him so long?

"Tsuzuki, could you hurry up?"

I heard a chair scrape against the floor and a pair of footsteps paused near the door. There was a click as the door was unlocked.

Tsuzuki opened the door and smiled. "You finally came back."

I rolled my eyes. "I didn't go anywhere, baka. I was here the entire time." I couldn't help but steal a glance over my shoulder. "Have Saya and Yuma passed by here?"

Tsuzuki shook his head. "No. Why?" He suddenly smiled. "Are they chasing you again?" He asked, amused.

I grimaced. "Unfortunately, yes. But I've managed to avoid them for the most part."

"You must be tired from all that running." Tsuzuki said sympathetically.

"You'd be surprised how fast those girls can run." I muttered, brushing past him into our office.

"Wait, Hisoka," Tsuzuki said suddenly, catching me by the wrist.

I turned and looked at him. "What is it?"

"Did you notice what you're standing under?"

I blinked. "What?"

"Did you notice what you're standing under?" Tsuzuki repeated. Amusement clearly shone in his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, confused.

Tsuzuki merely smiled and pointed at something above our heads. I tilted my head back and looked up. Along the top of the door frame was a small branch of mistletoe.

I blushed. "Tsuzuki, how can you be thinking about mistletoe at a time like this?" I said impatiently. "Do you have any idea how much work I'm behind on because of this morning? Or rather, how much work _you're _behind on? Tatsumi is going to have our heads if you don't finish that report by today and I really don't-"

Tsuzuki suddenly kissed me, his arm slipping around my waist as he pulled me against him. My eyes widened as I was caught off guard. Tsuzuki took the opportunity to slightly lower his shields and allow some of his emotions to flow into me. My irritation disappeared as I was filled with a sense of calm and contentment. I grasped Tsuzuki's shirt as I kissed back. My grip tightened as Tsuzuki deepened the kiss.

It never ceased to amaze me how much of an effect Tsuzuki had on me. The way his smile, the one he would reserve especially for me, would make me so unbelievably happy. The way his touch would send my heart racing and leave me gasping for air. Or right now, the way his kiss made me so weak. How one kiss was enough for me to give in and completely melt in his arms.

Tsuzuki slowly pulled away and smiled. I blinked, feeling dazed and slightly out of breath.

"Do you feel better now?" Tsuzuki asked, lightly pressing his forehead against mine.

The sound of two high pitched squeals brought me back to reality. I immediately pulled away from Tsuzuki, my cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"Kawaii!" Saya squeled happily.

"Ne Tsuzuki, could you kiss Hisoka-chan like that again?" Yuma asked excitedly, holding up her camera.

Why hadn't I noticed them earlier?

"How long have you been standing there?" I snapped.

"Not long," Saya replied.

"Just long enough to take pictures of the cutest mistletoe moment." Yuma added.

Great. Just great. To think that sixty seconds earlier I had thought my day was getting better not worse. I quickly grabbed Tsuzuki by the shirt and yanked him to my eye level.

"Tsuzuki, do something!" I hissed angrily, low enough so Saya and Yuma wouldn't overhear.

"What do you want me to do?" Tsuzuki whispered, bewildered.

"I don't care," I whispered back. "Just get them to leave!"

Tsuzuki straightened up and turned back to the Hokkaido girls. "Um..." He nervously rubbed the back of his head." You know Yuma, those pictures you took-"

"Oh don't worry, Tsuzuki," Yuma interrupted. "I'll give you plenty of copies."

"You two should really leave your door open more often." Saya giggled.

I glared at Tsuzuki. What was he doing?

Tsuzuki quickly shook his head. "No, no, that's not what I meant. I meant that-"

"Hisoka-chan," Saya said suddenly. "You never took your present!" She held up a bag.

"I told you already, I don't want it!" I said annoyed.

"But we got it just for you," Saya insisted, pushing the bag into my arms.

"You can have it back then!" I snapped, shoving the bag towards her.

"Oh no!" Yuma said loudly.

"What's wrong?" Tsuzuki asked.

"My memory's full," She complained, holding up her camera. She pouted. "Which means we won't be able to take pictures of Hisoka-chan's new outfit."

"But that means we can make an album with the pictures we took today, Yuma!" Saya said, grabbing the other girl's arm.

"You're right, Saya!" Yuma agreed. "Let's go make it right now!"

"Gomen, Hisoka-chan," Saya apologized. "But we'll have to give you your present tomorrow."

"Ja ne!" The girls chorused. They linked arms and hurried away, their giggles echoing throughout the hallway.

I reached out and closed the door to our office, making sure it was locked. I leaned back against the door and sighed.

_'I really can't stand those girls,'_ I thought, rubbing my temple.

"See that wasn't so bad," Tsuzuki said, breaking the silence.

I frowned and didn't reply.

"I know you don't really like them, Hisoka." Tsuzuki said, seeing my reaction. "They're just excited to see you though. You know they just got back from a case yesterday."

"They need to go on another one then," I said, closing my eyes. "A _really_ long one."

Tsuzuki didn't say anything. I heard footsteps and a sudden thud as something hit the floor.

I opened my eyes. "Tsuzuki, what are you doing?" I asked, puzzled. Tsuzuki had picked up a chair and had dropped it near the door. I pushed away from the door and walked up to him.

"I'm going to take down this mistletoe," Tsuzuki replied, looking at me.

"But I didn't ask you to take it down."

"I know," he said. "I figured it must be bothering you though. And after what happened with Saya and Yuma-"

"It doesn't bother me though," I said, cutting him off.

Tsuzuki blinked. "It doesn't?"

I shook my head. I grasped his shirt before leaning up and lightly kissing him. "I actually kind of like it there." I murmured, pulling away.

"That's funny," Tsuzuki said, slipping his arms around me as he pulled me against him. "It seemed to bother you when Saya and Yuma were here." He leaned down and kissed me.

"It did," I said, after he had pulled away. "But I don't mind if it's just the two of us."

"Does that mean you don't mind if the mistletoe stays up for the rest of the year?"

"Baka," I smiled. "We wouldn't get any work done if you did that."

"You're acting like that's a problem," he muttered, kissing me again.

I smiled and kissed back. "It is for you."

Tsuzuki chuckled and my heart skipped a beat as his arms tightened around me. He smirked and leaned down.

"Want to know somewhere else I wouldn't mind hanging mistletoe?" Tsuzuki asked, his warm breath tickling my ear.

"Where?"

"My house," He muttered and playfully nipped my ear. "Since it's closer to work than yours."

I blushed and felt the corners of my mouth tugging upwards into a smile. I reached up and slipped my arms around his neck.

"I think that's the best idea you've had all day." I kissed his cheek. "Much better than a snowball fight."

Tsuzuki suddenly pulled away. "You know I almost forgot about that." He said brightly.

"We're _not _having one, Tsuzuki." I said flatly.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to, that's why."

"But Hisoka," Tsuzuki whined. "Snowball fights are so much fun!"

"I don't see the fun in throwing snow at other people." I frowned.

"Soka, are you sure you're not just worried that I'm going to beat you?" Tsuzuki teased.

I flushed. "Don't be stupid!" I snapped.

"Because I'll let you win if that's what you're worried about."

"That's not the point," I said, irritated. "You know I don't like the cold, Tsuzuki. And getting cold and wet because of a snowball fight isn't going to make me feel any better."

"But getting cold and wet is only half the fun." Tsuzuki leaned down and kissed my cheek. "Going inside and getting warm and dry is just as much fun though."

I blushed again. "Hentai," I muttered. "Is that all you ever think about?"

"Only when I'm with you."

I rolled my eyes. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Have a snowball fight with me, that's what you're going to do." Tsuzuki smiled.

"Tsuzuki..."

"Please, Soka?" Tsuzuki pleaded, grabbing my hands. "Please, please, please, please?"

I sighed. _'So annoying...'_

"All right, all right," I said exasperatedly.

"You mean we can have one?" He asked excitedly.

"If it gets you to stop whining about it, then yes."

Tsuzuki let go of my hands and I found myself pressed up against him as he hugged me.

"Sankyuu, Hisoka!"

Tsuzuki's arms tightened around me. My eyes widened as I felt my feet leave the ground. I yelped as Tsuzuki suddenly picked me up.

"Tsuzuki, what are you doing?"

"I'm taking you outside, Soka."

"For what?"

"To have a snowball fight, silly." Tsuzuki smiled.

"_What?_" I asked in disbelief. "But you said we'd have it on the way home."

"I changed my mind," Tsuzuki said cheerfully. "Let's go have it right now, Soka!" He reached out and opened the door to our office.

I immediately squirmed in his arms. There was no way I was letting him carry me outside. "Tsuzuki, put me down!"

"Hisoka, I'm going to drop you if you keep moving like that," Tsuzuki said, tightening his hold on me.

"Baka, you can't just go and change your mind like that."

"But you said we could have one," Tsuzuki pointed out.

"I meant later not now!" I snapped.

"Well what's wrong with having it now?"

I stared at the wall and didn't reply. Other than the fact that I really didn't want to, I couldn't think of another reason. Our lunch break had started a few minutes ago, so we wouldn't get into trouble for leaving work.

"Jeez, you really must have a thing about not losing. I said I'd let you win, didn't I?"

Why did he insist on bringing this up again?

"I told you, that's not the point!" I nearly yelled. Tsuzuki was really starting to get on my last nerve.

Tsuzuki hugged me closer before kissing my forehead. "You're so cute when you're mad." He said affectionatly.

I blushed. "Shut up!"

"Hisoka, do you need another hug?" Tsuzuki teased.

"No, I don't need another hug," I said angrily. "I need you to put me down!"

"You're getting really cranky, Soka." Tsuzuki said. He stepped out into the hallway and closed the door behind him. "I think you need some fresh air to calm down."

I squirmed again. "Are you deaf? I said put me down!"

Tsuzuki kissed the top of my head. "Don't worry, Soka," He smiled and began to walk towards the front doors. "It's going to be a lot of fun, I promise."

"Tsuzuki!"

-Owari

* * *

A/N: Hisoka's so much fun to write, especially when he's mad. I'm debating on whether I should write a sequel to this. Please remember that reviews are greatly appreciated. Arigatou gozaimasu!


End file.
